Open The Gate
by Kambriel
Summary: The lost night on New Capricia shared by Laura Roslin and William Adama. Spoilers for "Unfinished Business". Mind the rating.


Open the Gate

Open the Gate  
By Cenobitetx

I'm your lover  
Come to my side  
I will open  
the gate to your love

Come settle with me  
Let us be neighbors  
to the stars

"Come to Me"  
Rumi

Admiral William Adama lay in the darkness and lost all sense of time. He heard the sounds of the celebrations as they slowly faded away, without really having listened. His consciousness was full of the sight of the endless sea of stars, the smell of the fresh air, and the feel of the beautiful woman cuddled against his side. He was more serene and content than he'd ever been since the Cylons had first attacked the Colonies. Just at rest, as he looked at the sky, Laura Roslin's head on his shoulder, her hand over his heart.

They rested on a pallet of sandbags. They had drifted here, away from the lights, the noise, the dancing and drinking. They just stayed together in the darkness, at peace with each other. Joined as they had become since she'd walked up to him when he'd sat with his feet in the sand.

"Alluvial deposits." he thought to himself, "They were alluvial deposits."

The alluvial deposits had been soft and warm under his feet. She had walked up to join him, her red dress flowing in the breeze, her auburn hair a bright halo in the light. It had been so good to see her smile. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed her until that moment when she had sat beside him.

He'd had to go play his part in the ceremony. He had struggled to remain at ease beside Baltar and Zarek. During the speeches, his eyes had searched for her in the crowd. He'd found her easily, beautiful and alive in red, and she smiled for him. He must have looked particularly stern, because he had caught her mouthing, "Play nice" at him, and he had bitten the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing aloud.

Afterwards, he had escaped as quickly as he could from the bureaucrats. She'd had a drink ready and waiting for him. He'd taken it gratefully, grumbling, "I wish I had something stronger."

The former President of the Twelve Colonies had given him the most wicked, charming grin. "As a matter of fact...I think I can help with that." As she'd reached into the side of her bodice, he had caught a brief, tantalizing glimpse of the curve of her breast as she'd pulled out a pair of home rolled cigarettes. Somehow, he'd kept his eyes from falling out of his head and had taken the tempting herbal smoke with relish. They had just started in when Lt. Gaeta found them, all puffed up and excited about being a presidential aide. They had quickly hid the weed. Adama and Laura had given the appearance of listening with interest, but honestly Adama had no memory of a word the young man had said. Once Gaeta had drifted away, they had moved behind the tents away from the dance floor. They'd finished smoking the joints, laughing like a pair of kids. Laura had talked about building a cabin. A cabin up in the mountains where the water was clear.

"But right now, right now we have a break."

Adama glanced down at Laura's head on his shoulder, remembering her words. They had both been silent for a while, comfortably lost in the dark. He wondered if she'd fallen asleep. He could smell the perfume of her hair. She smelled of wood and herb smoke, black tea and orange blossoms. The urge to touch that soft, red hair was irresistible. Almost before his mind realized what he was doing, his right hand reached across to caress a lock of her hair with his fingertips, to brush her cheek with his thumb. He felt the softness of her skin, the silk of her hair, and the electric brush of her lips against his palm as she kissed it.

She wasn't asleep.

Adama felt her breathe as she kissed his hand again, and the briefest, tempting, moist touch of her tongue. She sighed then, a contented and warm, "Hmmmm."

Bill moved without any real thought. He moved his hand to cup her jaw and tilt her face towards his own. He only half-closed his eyes as his lips found hers. It was as gentle as the first kiss they had shared, but now it was different. Before all he had felt was tenderness. That first kiss had been an attempt to show her how much she had come to mean to him. He had not wanted to let her go, to let her die.

Here in the dark, in the quiet, Adama could let himself feel the desire he'd kept buried, the hunger he hoped Laura shared with him. This kiss was different, because they were different. She was alive, alive and safe. She was no longer President Roslin. She was Laura. Just Laura. She was a woman. A woman he'd so bitterly and sweetly longed for. A woman he could at last take in his arms.

"Maybe we should just enjoy this."

"I am."

The kiss ended, but she didn't move away. She kissed him back, and he met her strongly. Her hand moved from his chest to stroke his face, then slipped around his neck. She pulled him closer. Her kisses were open for him and her tongue reached for him. He tasted her, the smoke they shared, the drink and the animal tang of desire underneath. His arms went around her. He felt the softness of her hair as he pulled her onto him, drawing her body against his. The sheer need to breathe eventually stopped him. He didn't let go of her, though. He couldn't let go of her. He rested his forehead against hers and listened as she caught her own breath.

Laura looked at him and he could make out the flash of a smile in the dim light as she leaned into his kiss again. Adama ran his hands over her, kissed her slow and rich. She touched his face, his throat, gentle and tempting, and it blended with the feel of her body under his own hands. Her fingers fumbled with his buttons as she opened his jacket and dug through under his under-shirts to find his flesh. Her caress, though gentle, was sure and confident. He moved his mouth to nip at her jaw and heard a growl of pleasure from her. One of her thighs slid between his own and his hands went under her top to stroke the soft skin of her back.

It felt like a dream, and yet it was warmly, frighteningly real. The smell, the taste, the feel of her filled his consciousness. Her fingers drew up his tanks from his waistband and the flesh of his belly trembled at her caress. He ran his lips down her throat.

"My Gods," she whispered.

Adama wished he could find words other than her name, but he was speechless. The light was so faint that he could barely see her, but it didn't matter. The feel of her body was etched in his mind. His hands moved down her back, over her ass and down her thighs. Her thigh between his own pressed harder and rubbed his groin in a delicious way. His mouth moved below her throat to her chest. His kiss found the curve of her breasts.

"Bill," Laura gasped. "Oh, yes."

He wanted her so much. He was hard. He was aching. He felt like a kid again, nervous and hungry, still believing that frakking was the best thing ever. This woman, this beautiful, proud, wonderful woman, pushed him to his limits, and he only wanted more. Making love with her was going to take every bit of his self-control. It felt inevitable now, in this moment they had made together in the dark. He felt they were isolated, as if the rest of the planet had faded away and left them embraced.

Adama pulled his face back from her body and held her close to him. Laura kissed him passionately on the mouth. He moved his leg, rolled them over, and put himself on top of her. "Hmmm." she breathed out in pleasure, and guided his hand to her breast. He massaged it through the fabric and then slipped his hand into her bodice. Her breast rose with her breath and swelled into his hand. The left one, the one that had caused her so much pain. The nipple hardened under his thumb. He felt her breath on his cheek and she kissed him again with a moaning sigh.

He pushed against her breast so the curve of it rose out of her neckline where he waited to meet it with a rough kiss. He was rewarded with a soft gasp and her hand tightened on the back of his neck. Her nipple peeked out, he felt it by the change in her skin texture. His lips roamed over it. He nipped it gently and his tongue tasted and teased her. He heard her breath speed up. She tugged the back of his jacket and her hands went to his lower back and slid under his waistband. Her fingers explored him. Her thigh was still between his. He tightened his legs around hers. Her soft moan was loud in his ears.

Bill took his hand from her bosom. As he shifted his balance, Laura nipped his ear. He hissed in pleasure as his fingers gathered up the fabric of her skirt, pulling it up her long, beautiful leg. His palm felt the smoothness of her skin and also the strength of the muscle underneath. Her lips brushed his ear in a kiss. Laura's hand covered his own, helping to lift her skirt. Adama was amazed how much in harmony they seemed, responding instantly to each other's touch, encouraging each movement forward to the act of consummation. He couldn't remember when he had felt this relaxed, this happy, but still exhilarated in the arms of a lover. Laura was extraordinary.

Bill wished he could see her eyes. In the times he'd dreamed of this, he'd imagined her eyes and how they would darken at the first intimate touch. Her face was a ghost soft blur in the dark. He could just make out the dark shine of her eyes in the shadow. He felt the warmth of her flesh under the whisper soft under-garment. He felt the moist heat as he touched her through the fabric. His fingers traced, caressed, and rubbed her vulva. Her hand gripped his shoulder and her gasp echoed in his ears. Laura's body arched. He stroked her more and he found her mouth with an open passionate kiss.

Laura's own hand slid over his arm and found his belt. She squeezed the tabs open and unfastened his pants. Her tongue danced around his. Her hand slid in. He pulled in his stomach, and held his breath to let her hand travel easily. At almost the same moment her hand went under the band of his shorts, his own fingers pushed under the elastic of her underwear. He felt her fingers first stroke his cock down the length and then curve over the head to squeeze gently. It was his turn to gasp.

"Laura..."

She swallowed the gasp into another kiss. Her hand and fingers explored him. She felt his width, rubbed the underside of the head with her fingertips. It was so sweet. His own hand froze on her body, as he was lost in the sensations she caused. He groaned with a pleasure that was almost painful.

He remembered his own hand. His fingers spread on her labia, opening her folds. He felt the honey and velvet of her. He felt how much she wanted him, wanted this between them. His fingers slid inside her. He didn't have to ask if she was sure, her body told him. His mouth moved for another kiss that simply turned into the two of them sharing panting breaths. Rougher than he meant, he tangled his fingers around the fabric of her panties and tugged them. She took her hand from his cock to help him pull them down and away.

"Yes." she whispered. "Oh, yes."

Adama rose up and moved so that he was between her thighs. Her hand was there with his own; they pushed his trousers out of the way, and set his cock free. He bit her chin lightly as he slid an arm underneath her. His hand found the sweet curve of her ass, and lifted her up slightly. She moaned his name hoarsely. Her hand gave his cock a light squeeze and rubbed it against her. After a few long painful seconds of this teasing, she guided him into her welcoming body. He wanted to move in slowly, gradually, to let her get used to him, but the tremendous need to merge with her was too great. He bucked forward.

"Mmmmmm- ohhh." Her barely audible voice filled his ears. Her legs rose over his thighs to his hips, letting him in deep. His eyes closed tight as he struggled with his self-control. She was soft, hot, silken, and she gripped him in an exquisite torment. Bill held his breath as he pushed the overwhelming wave of pleasure back. Finally, he could trust himself to move.

Laura responded instantly, her legs quivering. Her arms went around him. Her fingers tangled in his hair. Laura's lips moved over his, drawing in his lower lip. Bill felt the light rasp of her teeth and the urgent heat of her body. He moved and thrust into her, varying his depth, his speed, his motion, as he worked to find that delicious place inside her. Adama closed his eyes. He concentrated on her sounds, her feel, and her movements. As he listened to her voice and felt her pleasure in her body, time seemed to slow into in tiny particles.

Bill groaned softly. Laura made that soft humming noise that he adored. Her body flexed and arched under him. He loved making her feel this, reach for this, doing this for her, giving her this pleasure. He'd remembered when she was close to the end with her cancer. She'd been suffering indescribable pain, and he'd been unable to do anything to help her. Now, he wanted her to have as much joy as she could hold. Bill shifted his weight and grabbed her hand. He brought her fingers to his mouth and sucked her fingertips.

"Bill, my gods, oh..." She gasped out. He grasped her hand and guided it between them where they were joined.

He didn't have to explain. He could feel her fingers move over herself, heard her swallowed moan as they found her pearl. Her fingers opened and stretched. Bill felt a feather light touch of her fingertips on him. She stroked him, as she touched herself, encouraging the both of them. Bill's self-control was slipping away. His movements had become more frantic. His pressed his forehead to Laura's and listened to the short, sharp gasps of her breath. Her hand between them drove them both on.

Laura's body arched again and she held her breath. Adama whispered her name, as he kept moving inside her. He felt her body clench around him with her climax. He could only hold on himself for a few breaths more. He came hard with a moan. He buried his face in her hair as he fell bonelessly on her.

He struggled to catch his breath. He tried to lift up to move off her. Carol Anne had hated it when he collapsed on her post orgasm. She said he squished her and blew in her ear like an overrun racehorse. But Laura's arms went around him. She clutched him tight. Bill felt her lips against his temple. He turned his face to her and she kissed him. A gentle, soft kiss that asked for one back. He gave one. She followed with another.

Eventually, she relaxed her grip and he rolled to the side. Without words, they sorted out their clothing. Adama gave her another kiss on the lips then brushed one on her forehead. He sat up. "We should go."

Laura looked up at him. He could just make out the movement as she shook her head. He felt her hand grip his arm. "No. Not yet."

"They'll be someone looking for us soon." He reminded her.

"Not for hours yet. The world can wait, Bill." She sighed, a sound that was sad and loving all at once. "This is our break. This might be all we have, this moment now. Don't let go of it, not yet."

Bill eased back down and took her back in his arms. He kissed her, moving on his side to let her nestle closer. He held her until dawn, sleeping under the stars.


End file.
